doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Series 1 Story Arc
This is where we will discuss our ideas for the series 1 story arc (villains, 'messages', etc.). Main Story arc I think we should have a story arc similar to 'the Silence', that expands into a second series. Having an unexpected, new alien as the main villain. I think having the Doctor encounter these aliens in different forms throughout the series would be good. For example, an alien war lord under their control or a psychic manifestation attempting to destroy/trap the Doctor. I believe this would be good as it would require some teamwork to put together. Similar to how Steven Moffat worked with Chris Chibnall to put Rory's death in place and the discovery of the TARDIS fragment. So maybe if we do go with this idea, we should give eachother our email addresses so two people could work together without others being able to read it. And I think at the end of each series, we should hold a vote to see who the next head writer is to give everyone a turn, that is if anyone else comes to this site. Sorry about having such a big paragraph, but when I start writing I can't seem to stop, like I'm gonna explode if I stop. Actually, this is what I'm talking about... TF - Supreme in every way 08:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Its a very good idea and that i think is what we should do and im going to take my name off the last two episodes to give TF a bit more of a rein over the series if he wants and i was thinking that after the second two parter amy should get possesed by this creature without the doc' or rory knowing and that unravels in the last two? TheTrueDoc 16:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I can't take the final episodes from you. I don't mind having the first part, but the second part is yours. Your the series' head writer, so you can write the last ep. I'll work my idea into the first part and you continue from there. TF - Supreme in every way 18:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) An interesting idea. Having the villains "follow" the TARDIS crew throughout time works for me. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll tie in my two-parter into the story arc by havving the Void entity being responcible for the Forgotten escaping from the void. By the way I posted a link to this forum in the Series I page because for some reason it doesn't show in the forum list. - Time Guardian 09:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Other Series ideas I think that every series should have an episode outside of the series based on an old companion what does everyone else think ,for example for this series an episode about what martha jones and mickey smith TheTrueDoc 16:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The head writter of the second series will be TF so he can continue his two series' story ark TheTrueDoc 16:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if my story is an X-over with my other work in the Doctor Who Fannon? It's just gonna be a one-off thing, nothing else, I promise. Time Guardian 20:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why it's a problem. I say go for it. But you'll have to ask Truedoc. TF - Supreme in every way 20:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine TheTrueDoc 16:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC)